Take Off to the Sky!!!
by Dezi-chan
Summary: Heero comes home from a mission. To his surprise, he finds a strange girl waiting for him. Who is she? None other than Duo's cousin! But what are the feelings that she brings with her?
1. Surprise!

*note* I don't own Gundam Wing…just Desiree, Tobi, and other inserts. Tee hee!!! No sue!!!  
  
((Hi! The name's Dezi-chan! This is my first story here at Fanfiction.net so I hope you enjoy!!!))  
  
  
  
Ch. 1 Surprise!!!  
  
  
  
Heero stood over the freshly dead body. The mangled corpse twitched a couple of times before finally staying still. The dark-haired boy searched his victim's tattered Oz uniform for anything useful. Nothing. With a dissatisfied grunt, he began to make his way back to Wing. The Gundam was in need of some repairs before he could pilot it into another suicide mission. Armed with only his knife, Heero decided to take the short cut, cutting right through Oz officials. He cursed himself for not keeping the Oz uniform of his latest casualty in better condition so that he could have worn it and saved time, but there was no time for training to correct himself, so he made a mental note and continued on his way.  
  
The emerald scenery seemed peaceful and the breeze carried a piney scent. Heero slowed his steps, deciding to save energy, after all, there were no Oz soldiers around. Well, none that triggered his acute senses, anyways. Birds were chirping loudly and nothing seemed to disturb the peace here.  
  
"This would be an exceptional spot for training," he murmured lightly to himself. If only Oz soldiers weren't patrolling the area, I could come here and finally get my work done. He shifted his backpack slightly on his shoulder, feeling the slight jab of his laptop hit his side. Chocolate bangs jutted over his ever-watchful, Prussian blue eyes as he took in the scenery and jotted the coordinates down in his mental computer. Although the enemy was guarding the serene environment, Heero knew that they would be gone soon. The only reason they even bothered to look this far was to search for Gundams right after he, or another pilot, did something during a mission to catch their attention. Although it was a simple task, what with their radar detectors, they still took an unnecessary amount of time. It usually took them a week to clear the area on foot when they could have an MD scout it and take half that time. They probably don't want to stir anyone's curiosity. Heero thought of the few, humble citizens in that area. They would surely see the MD's and get inquisitive. This would cause unnecessary casualties.  
  
Heero stopped, a lake blocking his path. He was about to jump in, but remembered that his lap top had valuable information and could get ruined with the excessive water. There was a waterproof container he could put it in as he swam across, but he decided not to take the chance that it would leak. The information it held was the blueprints for the newest Mobile Doll and it would give the Gundam pilots a large advantage if they could prepare and upgrade their Gundams before the new line was released…if they were released. Duo was going down there in a week, two days before the MD's are shipped out, to plant bombs in the hanger.  
  
He began scavenging the area with his hawk-like eyes for something to help it stay afloat. Finally, he decided to jump in and carry it over his head. The lake didn't look that deep, but he put the precious laptop in the air- tight bag anyways.  
  
At Heero's first step, the water seemed to pierce his legs with a hundred ice daggers. Without even a change of expression, Heero shut off the nerve endings in his body and went numb. His heart rate lowered and he began to hold his breath. That is when the birds stopped chirping. He could hear footsteps and voices not too far away. Immediately, he hugged the laptop to his chest and swam under the lake. Two hundred yards to go, Yuy. If your swimming skills are still satisfactory, you should emerge about ten yards from a passable hiding area.  
  
The tell-tale ripple from his body as he emerged was the only thing he left behind for the Oz soldiers to find as he slipped behind some shrubbery and found Wing. The proud Gundam was craftily hidden in a ravine behind a heavy blanket of greenery. Heero hopped inside the cockpit and began typing in the codes for Wing Zero to start. The low, almost silent engine started up and Heero began piloting him home. Well…to the safe house, that is.  
  
When he got there, Quatre was waiting for him with a large smile and a glass of orange juice. "Heero, you're back. How did the mission go?"  
  
"Hn," was Heero's only reply as he passed the blonde pilot and headed upstairs.  
  
Quatre sweat dropped and sighed, "I guess I better tell him later."  
  
Wufei took the glass from his hand and gulped it down appreciatively as he made his way to the couch with a book in his hand. "So Heero completed the mission successfully?" He stated it more than asking as he nudged his thin reading glasses higher on his nose and began reading.  
  
"Yes. I believe he has. But I haven't told him about…"  
  
"He'll find out sooner or later. Just give it time," Wufei chuckled, his eyes not leaving the page.  
  
"I don't think he'll be too happy about this," Quatre sighed as he bit his lip and turned to go make repairs on Sandrock.  
  
"I know. That is why I want to be there when he does." He removed a prepared camera from his pocket and placed it on the table before licking his index finger to turn the page.  
  
Heero placed the wet bag on top of his bed. He still hadn't taken the laptop out of the bag since the swim and decided to check for damage. He opened it carefully and placed the laptop in its place on the table by his bed. The bag proved to be useful. The laptop was bone dry and the information was safe. Satisfied, he folded the bag up and put it in his back pack for future use.  
  
The stoic pilot peeled off his usual green tank top, revealing chiseled muscles and jagged war scars. His strong arm reached out to grab his towel off the top shelf and he headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When he opened the door, he was welcomed by the strong smell of Duo's bubble bath and the sight of long chestnut tresses peeking from behind the curtain. Duo no baka! He always takes an unearthly amount of time in the bathroom. With a growl, Heero grabbed the toothpaste and began putting his usual exact amount on his toothbrush. Splishy splashy sounds and a rubber ducky could be heard inside the bathtub "Duo. Hurry. Lengthy baths do not improve a pilot's experience level or train him for a mission."  
  
The splishy splashy sounds stopped and there was no noise coming from the other side of the opaque curtain. Two fingers pulled the curtain back a little and revealed an Amethyst eye peering out at Heero. The eye widened and a whole face slowly appeared. This was definitely not Duo.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" A high pitched, female voice shook the safe house.  
  
Heero dropped his toothbrush and only then did he find the female undergarments strewn on the floor.  
  
Duo burst through the door and almost knocked Heero down. "What happened? Desiree! What's wrong?"  
  
The frightened girl pointed at the momentarily stunned pilot and tried to hide behind the curtain as much as she could until even her blushing cheeks couldn't be seen.  
  
"Huh?" Duo's eyes grew equally wide as he followed her point. "Oh…Desiree. That's just Heero. I told you about him. He's the one that sneaks up on me all the time."  
  
"I don't care, Duo. I just want you to get him out!"  
  
"Uhm…ok." Duo turned to Heero, but the pilot was already gone. Downstairs you could hear Quatre whimpering as Heero threatened 'to kill everyone on Earth and the colonies if someone didn't start explaining' type of thing. A few flashes flickered from the staircase as Wufei took full advantage of the amusing moment.  
  
Duo precariously descended the staircase halfway as Heero's threats began to grow louder. "Uhm…Heero?"  
  
Heero turned to meet Duo, "What!"  
  
Duo winced and gulped as he made his way down the rest of the staircase and approached Heero cautiously. "I think I can explain the situation…you see…uhm…"  
  
"Hurry it up, Maxwell."  
  
"She's my cousin."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Desiree is my cousin. I saw her today when I went to pick up supplies. She didn't have a place to stay. Oz burned down her home. Luckily, she and Tobi found me and…"  
  
"Tobi? You mean there is another one?"  
  
"Not exactly, Hee-man," Duo bit his lip nervously as Trowa walked into the living room with a ferret on his shoulder, feeding it a cracker. His solitary emerald eye widened as he saw Heero sporting his patented glare-o- death. Even Tobi stopped eating his cracker and flew off Trowa, taking his hiding place under the couch.  
  
"The animal knows better." Wufei grinned.  
  
"Tobi is NOT just an animal! You better not be teasing him either!" A strong voice carried from the staircase. A long, chestnut braid hung down as the girl, Desiree, gave an equally frightening glare at the pilots.  
  
Tobi poked his head from underneath the couch, his ears perked, and in a blur was at Desiree's side, climbing up her black pants to get to her shoulder. "AWWWW!!!" Desiree squealed with delight, "Where's my wittle Toooooobbbbiiiiiiii?" She pampered the happy ferret as he snuggled closer to her. His little gold tag jingled as she scratched behind his ear.  
  
Just then, the familiar click of a gun was heard. Heero stood in the middle of the living room, gun aimed, cocked, and finger on the trigger. He kept his aim on Desiree as his finger tightened just a little. No one dared to move.  
  
Desiree stopped petting Tobi and the curious ferret looked up. At the sight of this strange person trying to hurt his master, Tobi bore his teeth and claws and he began to snarl.  
  
Heero sneered and growled, "Omae o korosu!"  
  
Tobi leapt at Heero, teeth and claws snapping and clawing at the enemy.  
  
A gunshot shook the house.  
  
((Well there's the first chapter. Please, please, please review. I need to know if I should continue the story or give up my writing "career" permanently! Constructive criticism accepted!!! *smile*))  
  
Dezi-chan! ( 


	2. Worry

((Uhm…here's my second chapter…I don't know if I should continue the story because no one has reviewed. ( The next chapter will be posted after 15 more reviews are made.))  
  
Ch. 2 Worry  
  
  
  
"Heero!" Duo leapt at the trained assassin. He didn't know if he was pointing at Desiree or Tobi, but he wasn't about to allow one of them to die. The two fell to the ground.  
  
Wufei hastily retrieved Heero's fallen gun and expertly placed it in his back pocket. The Chinese boy ran over to Desiree who had descended the stairs and cradled the fallen Tobi in her arms. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he said, "Yuy, I didn't know you would stoop that low!" When he turned, an unconscious Duo lay on the floor with spiraled eyes and Heero had disappeared from sight.  
  
Quatre bit his nails nervously as Trowa took Tobi from Desiree's arms. The ferret hadn't been wounded. The bullet hole that Heero made was well off from hitting Desiree or anyone else.  
  
Tobi shook his head, just as curious and dazed as if he woke up from a nice nap. He yawned, stretched, and cleaned his face like he normally did every morning. The three conscious pilots sweat dropped as Desiree squealed with delight, hugging Tobi almost to the point of suffocation.  
  
Heero growled as he made his way back to the serene area he had located earlier. He knew that it could still be dangerous for him to be there, but he decided that it would still be better than listening to one of Wufei's rants about 'injustice' or Quatre's 'why-can't-you-be-more-peaceful' looks...but mostly…that girl, Desiree. Heero didn't know what he felt just then, but he did know that he had to get rid of it. Emotions were not part of his life. There was no time. This feeling, though, was different. It seemed to start at the core of his very being and radiate outward, making his stomach and chest contract slightly. His hand fell slightly over his abdomen as his computer-like brain tried to analyze this sudden change in behavior. Was it lack of training? Sleep? No. Doctor J had drilled the training sessions into his mind so far that they could never be lost to him, not even if he had suffered many cases of amnesia. As for sleep, Heero had rested suitably for the mission the night before, and he usually could go through long periods of time without it. He couldn't be sick. He was accustomed to different types of viruses and able tolerate and resist sickness without so much as a sneeze.  
  
Heero finally reached the lake. The sun had already set and fireflies illuminated his path. The little floating lanterns made the lake glow mystically as a thin fog slowly rolled over it.  
  
Heero took his tank top off and set it on a dry rock near the lake, spreading out on the crispy, moist grass. The low monotonous buzzing of a cicada lulled him into a trance and he began to meditate.  
  
Desiree paced the room, occasionally looking at Duo who was rubbing the large bump on his head from the blow that Heero gave him, his braid flopping over one shoulder. Wufei sat backwards on a chair, growling more about all the 'injustice' in the household and 'harming the weak'. Quatre was biting his nails, he was beginning to make it a bad habit, and taking nervous sips from his cup, still shaken from the earlier events. Trowa sat down by the window, at the card table, and began shining his mask with a faded, blue cloth under the golden light of the lamp. The house had been silent since Heero left. Finally, Desiree, vein popping from her forehead, turned to Duo and yelled, "What the HELL is his PROBLEM, Duo! I thought you said that he liked to keep to himself! NO! He…"  
  
"But Desiree…"  
  
"SHUT UP! First, he walks in on me. I think, 'Ok, sure, I'm freaked out, but it was all an accident.' Secondly, he pulls a gun on me and threatens to kill me. I think, "Ok…a little on the touchy side, but I guess he doesn't like company." But, oh, Duo! When he pulled that trigger and almost killed Tobi…AAARRRGGHHH!!! I hate him!"  
  
"No."  
  
Desiree turned to look at Trowa, who was still shining his mask. Wufei looked up at him also, confused.  
  
Trowa continued, "You shouldn't be mad at him."  
  
"WHAT?!" Desiree growled, lifting a fist. "What the Hell do you mean?!"  
  
Trowa didn't even blink or hesitate in cleaning his mask as he replied, "Heero would have killed you if he wanted to. He has never had poor aim."  
  
Wufei and the other four pilots looked down and agreed.  
  
Desiree laughed. "He missed because Tobi startled him."  
  
"I'm sorry," Wufei interrupted, "but I will have to take Trowa's side on this. Heero is capable of doing many things. He has never failed a mission, and he never, ever misses."  
  
Desiree wrinkled her nose in protest, but just cradled the sleepy Tobi in her arms and went to her room.  
  
When she left, Duo sweat dropped and put a hand to his head, "She can be really hard to deal with sometimes. She has a really short temper and when she is mad or threatened, she can be very hard-headed. In this case it was both."  
  
Quatre smiled, "So we've observed. I just think she needs more time to get used to us and the way we live. Who knows what she's gone through?" He pressed a hand to his chest. "I can feel it. Something terrible is plaguing her mind."  
  
Wufei rubbed his temples. "I almost forgot how it was to hear a woman yell." Meiran. Wufei sighed. "Heero shouldn't have made that one mad."  
  
"Well, Wufei. We really can't blame Heero," Trowa whispered. "After all, he didn't' know that we brought her here."  
  
"Trowa is right," Quatre nodded. "We all know how Heero is with people he isn't…accustomed to. That was our fault. We should have told him that she was in the house before he had the chance to find her like he did." He sighed, "Now we don't know where Heero is!"  
  
"Don't worry a bit, Quat. Heero can take care of himself, remember? Heero Yuy is a trained assassin who takes his job seriously. My main concern is what we are going to do about Desiree. You know we can't possibly let her stay here if Heero, who has a short temper himself, blows up on her. She may be my cousin, but if Heero goes into death mode…well I hate to say this, but I don't think even Shinigami could stop him from killing her."  
  
Dew and sweat clung to The Perfect Soldier's hair as he tightened his abdominal muscles for the last set of sit-ups. He nimbly popped up to his feet, stretched, and growled as he resumed the position for push-ups. A drop of sweat ran down the side of his face as he began. His training for the day was almost complete. His meditation period went smoothly and he no longer felt the need to kill the girl who looked so much like Duo. At least that was one thing he learned from training with Wufei.  
  
Suddenly, Heero's ears perked. Footsteps. He grimaced, but continued with his work out. Heero knew that the person who drew near was an Oz soldier, but didn't really feel like hiding or killing at the moment, so he just resumed his training in a natural motion (well, as natural as Heero could get…) and pretended not to hear the person conspicuously approach him. A cold hand touched his shoulder. The sudden unexpected contact almost made Heero reach for his gun, but his brain was faster. He turned his hesitation into a tired breath even though his arms felt like he could do push-ups forever. Heero naturally put a hand up to his forehead and wiped the sweat away from his face as he looked up at the person. Just as he expected, it was an Oz soldier.  
  
"What are you doin' here kid," the man inquired.  
  
"Just a couple of push-ups," he tried to sound casual and the guard seemed to fall for it.  
  
The soldier chuckled to himself, "I remember when I used to train out here at night, too. I live just two miles from where we're standing that way." He pointed his thumb in the direction that Heero figured was east.  
  
"Hn," was Heero's only reply.  
  
The man looked at him out of the corner of his eye, "So do you go to the school around here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, really…" The Oz soldier quickly retrieved his gun from its holster and pointed it at Heero. "Nice try, kid, but you aren't as smart as you think."  
  
A drop of dew fell from the brown tumble of hair and ran down the side of Heero's impassive face as he stared at the man with stone cold eyes.  
  
"The nearest school is twenty five kilometers away from here. Is that the one that you go to?" Heero nodded and the large man chuckled, "Yep. That was my school too. The thing is, those Gundam pilots forced them to close down. Bet you didn't know that, eh, kid."  
  
Click.  
  
The man cocked the gun at Heero and grinned, his nicotine stained teeth gritted together to brace himself for the gunshot.  
  
Heero undetectably slid his hand toward his hip, but found that his gun was not in its usual place, secured to his waist.  
  
Wufei stared at his reflection in the cold, hard metal of Heero's gun. He couldn't help but feel guilty for taking it, but he didn't know if Heero hand finally cracked or not. He shouldn't have left without it. The silent Chinese warrior thought. What an irresponsible thing to do!  
  
Desiree stared at the vanity mirror in her room. Her Amethyst eyes blinked back at her curiously as she bit her lip in silence. "Heero should be back by now. Duo is worried. So are Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei." Tobi looked at her, a black ribbon between his teeth. She took the ribbon and placed it in the drawer she was given for her things. Desiree stood and smoothed out the long, black shirt that Duo gave her to sleep in, making her way toward the welcoming bed.  
  
The comforters were warm and soft. It was much better than the bitter, hard ground that she had made her bed recently. Tobi took his place on her pillow, near her face, and curled up into a tight little ball, snuggling against her bangs and forehead. Her eyes stung, begging for sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. After endless minutes of tossing and turning, she left her soft bed to get a glass of water. What on Earth and the Colonies could be keeping me up? She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Heero, she knew. But what could it be? Could it be worry? She shook her head wildly in disagreement. Desiree Maxwell worries for no one but Duo, Tobi, and herself! I know! Guilt! It has to be guilt. She frowned. There is no other possible answer.  
  
With her glass of water in hand, Desiree made her way back up the stairs and into her room. The task of getting to sleep was harder than it ever was before, though. The frustrated girl finally sat up in bed and hugged her knees, resting her forehead on them. Why does my conscience bother me so much? Heero can take care of himself, can't he? That's what Duo said. Why the Hell should I be worried over someone who kills professionally, not to mention almost having me and my best friend as a couple of his casualties. She looked at Tobi, curled up and asleep. His little whiskers twitched now and then and he licked his chops. The little ferret risked his life for her today. Yet she couldn't help but wonder if Heero really would have shot her if he hadn't intervened. Apparently, all the pilots thought that he wouldn't have. They say he is so great and mighty. Ha! Where is he now? Out in the woods somewhere, making them worry to death! Some war hero! He is probably all talk and couldn't hit an Oz soldier if he was standing right in front of him! She sneered and fell back onto her pillow.  
  
Heero jerked his arm back and without a flinch, broke the man's neck. Blood stained his pants and body from various cuts on the soldier's body. He pocketed the newly stolen gun in his back pocket and snatched his shirt angrily from the rock. Heero was irritated. First, he came home from a long mission to find a rude girl and her ferret in his bathtub. Secondly, Wufei kept his gun and it just so happened that he needed it to save him a lot of time and energy. And finally, he hated himself for choosing such and obvious place to do his training at and wasted a whole session with one soldier! Heero remembered the closed school and didn't see that on his mission information report. He made a mental note to fix it as soon as he returned. Inaccuracy was…unacceptable.  
  
*smile* Enjoy! ( 


	3. Day Two

((Uh…Oops! I'm still new here and I guess I didn't see the settings where it said 'do not allow anonymous reviews'! Dezi-chan no baka! Hehehe….ok…well I am going to post another chapter in hopes…great hopes, that someone will actually read my story and like it enough to post up a review. Please Review!!!))  
  
*note* I just noticed that for some reason, italics don't come out for thoughts…so thoughts will be marked with single quotation marks (ex. 'blah blah blah…why am I thinking blah?' ). Got it? Kewl! Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 2 Day Two  
  
Desiree growled as she got out of her bed the second time. She couldn't believe that she was worried over some guy. She just took another sip of her water and rubbed her aching eyes. 'OK! I am worried over a guy who almost killed me! OK! He's pretty hot! That is probably the only reason. Just because he's hot, doesn't mean that I'll like him.' The small clock over the fireplace read 1:30. The two had been waiting for him for a while, curled up on a comfy chair in the living room. Desiree picked up the book that Wufei had left there earlier titled "Justice and War". She sweat dropped and leafed through the pages, disappointed that there were no pictures. On the first page, there were at least 10 different words that she really didn't understand. 'Damn scholars,' she thought with a smirk. Soon she gave up on the book and set it down on the table again. Tobi had long since fallen asleep and was snoring peacefully on her lap. She stroked his soft, peppery fur and shut her eyes.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Heero growled. He surreptitiously climbed the stairs to the front door only to notice that the light in the living room was on. He frowned, knowing that it would be Quatre with one of his 'where-were-you-all-night?' speeches. The Wing pilot sighed and quietly entered the house, hoping that he wouldn't be there. Although Heero was the best in stealth (after Duo), Quatre's acute hearing and Space Heart always seemed to know exactly when he would return. His boots tapped lightly over the hardwood floor as he stepped in. To his surprise, he was not greeted with the blonde angel, holding up a glass of milk or orange juice, he was greeted by…no one. The door clicked shut behind him and he, drawing his gun, began to wonder who was in the living room.  
  
"Heero," a low, soft whisper emerged from the kitchen. It was Quatre.  
  
The pilot put his gun away and entered the small kitchen and sat down at the table, being handed a cup of orange juice and a sandwich. He ignored the sandwich and took the orange juice, gulping it down. Heero hadn't realized that he was so thirsty. 'Another weakness.' He scowled. Ever since that girl came, he began to find many weaknesses within himself…this made him feel vulnerable.  
  
Quatre noticed his bad mood and sat across from him, large blue eyes concerned. "Heero. Are you alright?"  
  
"Hn…"  
  
"We have never seen you act that way before."  
  
Heero just stared back at him, impassive and cold.  
  
"Trowa thought that maybe it was stress from all the missions Dr. J has been giving you. Perhaps you are being worked too hard and it is more than you can hand…" Quatre stopped short of his sentence as he recognized his own mistake and looked nervously at the war hero in front of him.  
  
Heero sneered again, 'Another weakness, Yuy! You are the unbreakable soldier! You can NEVER be worked too hard!' He brought his fist down hard on the small wooden table and stood, startling Quatre. "I'm going to my room."  
  
Quatre stopped him, "Where were you, Heero?"  
  
Heero released himself of the firm grip Quatre had on him and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Yuy! That's an order!"  
  
The stoic soldier stopped and turned, a death glare placed firmly on his face. Quatre tensed, ready for anything, and Heero said one word, "Training," before heading up the stairs stiffly.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Desiree blinked. She saw the whole thing. 'Heero has a pretty bad temper,' she thought, eyes growing wide. ''s a good thing that he didn't see me!' She cradled Tobi in one arm, while she placed the other on Quatre's shoulder. "What's gotten into him?"  
  
Quatre started and then saw that it was Desiree. His startled eyes grew kind again and he spoke softly, "Oh I just hit a sore spot with him. He can't stand it when people say that he is incapable of doing something. It eats him up inside."  
  
"Wow…poor guy! He must be really depressed all the time, huh."  
  
Quatre smiled, "No, because he always could do everything."  
  
"Oh…" Desiree mumbled.  
  
The blonde pilot of Sandrock smiled inquisitively and asked, "And what are you doing down here at this hour, Miss Maxwell?"  
  
"Me? Uh…" she blushed and glanced at the stairs, "nothing, Quat, just decided to uh…get…a…midnight snack!"  
  
"Oh…it seems that you are more like Duo than I thought." He began his way to his room and looked back at the dazed Desiree, his Space Heart knowing everything. 'She really doesn't know what she's getting herself into.'  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Desiree blinked up at Quatre and shrugged. She was fully awake now and didn't think that she would ever be able to sleep if Heero was there, so she trod lazily into the kitchen and found the sandwich that Heero failed to eat, scoffing it down hungrily and chugging some of his orange juice as well. "Hey Tob's," she asked the hungry ferret, now, also fully awake, "you don't think he knows we were waiting for him, do ya?" Tobi just gave her an ear to ear smile and shook his head. "Yea…me either. That would be kinda embarrassing. He might think I like him or somethin'." Tobi shook his head in agreement as he reached out and grabbed the last of the sandwich. "Hey!!!! That was miiiinnne!! You rotten little weasel! Now I'll have to make another one." She poked him in the stomach and Tobi let out a squeak.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Duo smiled and stretched, looking out the window. He rarely got up this early, but decided that he wanted to go play a game of basketball with Desiree before noon. He grabbed his towel and underwear hastily as he scurried into the shower before someone could beat him to it. Duo undressed and began undoing his braid, combing out his long, chestnut tresses with his slender fingers. When finished, he flexed a few times in the mirror and winked, saying, "Damn! You're sexy as sin! Man, I don't know how you do it!" With a large grin on his face, he stepped in to the shower, shivering slightly as the water turned from icy to a decent temperature. As he lathered with his favorite coco shampoo, he faced the shower head and allowed the water to run freely down his face, past war scars, and down his body. It was cold, but he didn't mind. He rather liked it.  
  
He smiled as he thought of how he missed his younger cousin and the fun they had on L2, even though they were poor. Duo's grin became even wider as he remembered how Desiree had fallen for his best friend, Solo. She always fought with him whenever he did something to her, like when he pulled her braid or made fun of her for being a scrawny little girl. For a while she would pretend to be mad at him, but when he turned his back on her, semi-stoic and dark hair covering his eyes, she would look at him, and her eyes would become much softer. Duo knew that look well. Many girls had given it to him in admiration of his looks or braid, and Duo was admired so often that he could read a girl faster than she could read herself.  
  
Duo stepped out of the shower and toweled his hair before his body, leaving little drops of water over the tile and mats place on the floor. He pulled on his underwear, grinning in the mirror once more, and exited the bathroom to get his clothes. Quatre and Wufei were just outside with their towels and clothes, waiting to use the shower themselves. The blonde Arabian frowned when he saw Duo's state of dress and said, "Duo, I don't think that you should be modeling off your underwear when a lady is in the house. It shows disrespect to Desiree and yourself."  
  
Just then Desiree walked by with a smile on her face and said, "G'morning Quatre…Duo…Wufei."  
  
Quatre desperately tried to hide Duo with his towel as the other three sweat dropped.  
  
"What's wrong Quatre," Desiree asked curiously, trying to look around Quatre to take a closer look at Duo's body. "Is something wrong with Duo?"  
  
Quatre shook his head wildly. "Desiree!! Hide your eyes!! Can't you see that Duo is naked?"  
  
Desiree laughed as heartily as Duo did when he was amused, "Come on Quatre. We lived together as kids back on L2, it's not like I haven't seen him in his underwear before! Not to mention some of our friends as well. Besides…he IS just my cousin!"  
  
"Hey!" Duo frowned, "That doesn't mean that I'm still not sexy!"  
  
Quatre turned crimson and Wufei muttered something about injustice and morality while the two cousins laughed together, the same jovial laugh filling the hallway.  
  
Duo turned, still chuckling to himself as he went inside his room to change. The braided pilot rummaged through a couple of dirty piles of laundry to try to find something suitable to wear for a game of his favorite sport.  
  
Desiree followed Duo into his room, observing her cousin as his eyebrows knitted together in concentration, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth. After a few minutes, he retrieved his hand from the large, dirty pile of clothes on the ground, holding up his prize. The man held up an old pair of black basketball shorts with a matching black Nike tank top.  
  
"Man, Duo, you never change! You could at least TRY to wash something in your life!"  
  
"What?" Duo smirked, "like you've ever washed anything before!"  
  
"Yea, that's why I smell clean," she mumbled, rolling her eyes and heading out the door.  
  
Duo pulled on his clothes, splashed some cologne on and raced his cousin downstairs, grabbing his basketball.  
  
"Hey, Duo! No fair," Desiree exclaimed as she was plowed out of the way by an overly excited ball of energy with a braid. She pulled on his braid and made him fly back on the stairs with a loud 'thump'.  
  
"Ack! My braid! You will pay for that! Omae o Korosu," he laughed, chasing her down the hallway, almost running into Trowa, who was curious about the strange noise he heard.  
  
The tall pilot just shook his head and sighed. 'Now there are two of them,' he thought as he put a hand up to his face and headed into the kitchen to finish reading his paper.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
CLANK  
  
CLANK  
  
CLANK  
  
The sound of metal against metal echoed through the hanger. It was difficult finding a hanger that was hidden well enough to keep the Gundams safe. The solitary figure working on one of the large machines sat up and popped his neck uncomfortably. He had been working since dawn and Wing Zero still had a long way to go before optimal performance would be accessible.  
  
Heero ran a hand against his forehead. A little bit of oil was smeared on his cheek and clothes and he grabbed his towel to wipe himself clean.  
  
"Omae o Korosu!"  
  
Heero's ears perked and he immediately stopped. 'Was that Duo's voice? Was he in danger?' He quickly retrieved the gun he used the night before from his back pocket, sprinting to the door of the hanger. He heard footsteps running, a pause, and a struggle. 'Nani? What is happening?'  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Duo stifled a laugh while Desiree wrestled him to the ground, making him drop his basketball.  
  
"Hey, Duo," Desiree looked up at him with curious eyes.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Where'd you learn your Japanese from? I know a little, but that's because the old woman I lived with was a Japanese teacher."  
  
"Really? Wow. Well I guess I know a little Japanese from my best bud in the whole world."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well, Heero, of course!" Duo saw Desiree's eyes narrow, "I know you two haven't been the best of friends, but he's not such a bad guy! He's helped me a lot through all the missions and, I hate to say it, but there are times when he saved my ass from far more than a couple of scratches! You should try to get along with him."  
  
"Uhm…okay, Duo, if you say so," she looked up at Duo and smiled a million- dollar smile.  
  
Duo smiled back and pounced on her. Desiree suppressed her laughter. She couldn't allow Duo the satisfaction of finding her tickle spot…it showed a weakness. Instead, she mustered up all her strength to push Duo to the ground, hitting a sore spot on his arm.  
  
"OWWW!!!" Duo growled and pinched her.  
  
"AAAYYYY!!!!" Desiree toppled off of him and rubbed her arm. Her eyes narrowed and she pounced on the male version of herself once again, biting his shoulder violently.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Duo's powerful voice cried out as he desperately tried to get his attacker off of him.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Heero heard low voices and then some screams. 'OZ!!' Alarms in his head sounded off and he knew that it was Duo's voice that cried out in agony. He rounded a corner from the hanger, gun pointed and finger twitching. "Yamete!" What he saw was far from what he expected to see. Duo was on the floor, holding his shoulder, while the girl, Desiree stood nearby with a sly smile on her face.  
  
The two looked up at Heero questioningly, slightly surprised that the pilot was there. Duo saw the gun and purposefully relaxed, "Hey, Hee-man, come here often?"  
  
"Baka!" The Japanese pilot sneered and turned away, putting away his gun. "I thought there was trouble."  
  
Duo smiled and sprung up, quickly putting an arm around Heero. "And you came to my rescue? Aw, Heero, I didn't know you cared!" He wiped a non- existent tear from his glowing face and gave Heero, who was as impassive as ever, a large noogie. "We were just going to the park to play a game of basketball. Wanna come with us?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Uh," Duo sighed with a sweat drop on his forehead, "I'll take that as a no." He released Heero and hurried back to Desiree, who was waiting for him with the ball. 


	4. Steel

((Uh…hey guys

((Uh…hey guys! Sorry for not posting for a few years…hmn…I guess life just caught up with me…dies Well I hope that some of you are still out there. I might be releasing some other stuff soon… GW and original fics. So…I hope you're still there to give feedback! Thanks!))

Ch. 4 Steel

"We'll see you in a few hours, Heero. It shouldn't take too long for me to wipe the floor with this little girl here." Duo pat Heero's tense shoulder in an attempt to tame the fiery temper that was obviously burning within his stoic partner. He winced when he heard Desiree pipe up behind him.

"Whaddya mean 'wipe the floor' with me?" Desiree growled as she flung the ball directly at Duo, managing to strike the back of his head.

Duo yelped as the ball bounced off his head and rolled behind some nearby bushes. Rubbing the back of his head and glaring at her, he yelled, "Well whaddya expect? I'm in top physical condition…and you," he gave her a critical eye and flashed her a cocky grin, "Let's just say that it appears that old age has caught up with ya!"

Duo's grin faded when he saw the look in Desiree's eyes. She cracked her knuckles and took a step toward the two. Duo gulped. "Uhm…uh…Desiree? You really shouldn't make that face...you might get…wrinkles?"

In a flash of braid and nails, she was on him, yanking on his braid and pummeling him with a fist. "WHADDYA MEAN OLD, YOU JERK?! I'M A YEAR YOUNGER THAN YOU?!"

Duo yelped through the beating, but still managing to gall his cousin with smart retorts. "You seem – ack – to be – ow – WISE for your age! Ha-OW!!"

Heero crossed his arms and clenched his jaw. This was ridiculous. There was no reason for Duo to take time away from the safe house. In fact, it was strictly forbidden with the exception of gathering necessary supplies. Who knew what trouble they'd bring if they were followed? Aside from that, he and the others had to concentrate on working on the suits before the next assault.

Desiree gave Duo's braid a particularly good yank, "Doesn't feel so good to be beaten up by a girl, does it? Maybe you should put some of that Gundam training to use and–"

"Quiet," Heero's voice was low and dangerous.

Both Duo and Desiree ceased in their antics and turned to look at Heero. He was clearly not pleased.

"Heero," Duo wondered. "What's wrong?"

"You will not go to a public area. You can play your basketball game here."

"Awww…Heero. What's with the below zero attitude? What's wrong if we go play a game? We'll be back and we won't get followed."

Heero glared. "If her mouth is as big as yours then you won't need to be followed."

Two pairs of arms folded in resentment. Duo noticed and, instead, placed his arms on his hips in defiance. "Whaddya mean 'mouth as big as yours?' Jus' what the hell are you gettin'–" He stopped when he realized Desiree's comment. "Oh, you're worried about her spillin' the beans about me bein' a Gundam pilot?"

Blue eyes focused intently on the girl next to Duo and Heero gave a curt nod. "She shouldn't have found out in the first place."

"Awww, Heero, don't worry about that!" He walked forward and wrapped an arm around Heero's shoulders. "Listen, I know I look like I'm all fun and games, but you know when things get serious, I'm your man. I've never let you down, right?" He squeezed for emphasis.

"…..Hn." Heero frowned.

"Des and I came from the same place. We grew up together on the streets." He stopped them both and placed hands on Heero's shoulders. "Like me, she knows when do keep a secret. Nothing's going to happen." He grinned again. "Now why don't we all go out for a quick game and then we'll work on the suits?"

Heero's frown deepened and he cast a glance at the unusually quiet Desiree. It was remarkable, how the two looked so much alike. His gaze met Duo's and he freed himself, turning toward the garage. "Do as you wish. I will continue on the suits."

Duo let out a frustrated sigh, "Your loss, Heero-buddy." He turned back to Desiree, who was idly passing the ball from one hand to the other. "Well, I guess I'll have to kick your ass solo then."

"As if you could," she snickered and then tugged his braid again. "But you should be mindful of that name! I wouldn't be surprised if Solo struck you down for using it so carelessly," yet it was said in a softer tone as she watched Heero's retreating back. She turned to Duo, "Quatre said he could do everything."

Duo smiled, "He pretty much can."

She made a face, "Can't seem to have fun."

He laughed, "I don't think the problem is with ability. I think he's just as capable of having a good time as me or you. The problem lies in the fact that he doesn't allow himself to indulge in such things."

"Why?"

"He just takes his mission seriously." He stole the ball from her. "You could call him a workaholic." Duo tossed the ball into the air and caught it, "I've already made it my mission to break that bad little habit of his, though." He passed the ball to Desiree, "And I think you're gonna be the only one who can help me break that steel exterior."

Desiree caught the ball, "Huh?"

"Come on!" Duo suddenly shouted. "Quit moving like a granny. Last one to the court does the other's laundry!" And he was gone.

"Oh no you don't, Duo Maxwell," Desiree screamed as she bolted behind him, ball tucked under one arm.

--

Heero watched twin braids flapping down the sidewalk. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he was almost certain they had been talking about him. It made him uneasy. Not only because he was the main topic being discussed with a potential threat to the mission, but because he knew that Duo was planning something. Duo had always been a practical joker— a playful, mischievous, loud-mouthed practical joker. Yet, he also knew that Duo was determined, and when he became passionate about something, he would see to it that the job was done efficiently. That was probably the main reason Heero could truly trust the man and work well with him. Yet, when that determination was dedicated solely to making him break training, that fiery characteristic was another inconvenience.

It was strange to see the female version of his comrade. It made him wonder whether or not Duo truly understood his cousin, or if time taken its toll on the finer qualities of his bloodline that he had boasted about. They may have grown up together, but Heero knew that it takes a remarkably short time to rewire someone's thinking. The most trustworthy person in the world could one moment hug you and then next attempt to embed a blade in your spine. Anything could happen, especially when at the mercy of an OZ interrogator.

They were already running an unnecessary risk by revealing their identities. "Duo no baka!"

Watching her smaller frame running after Duo, he determined that OZ would have not trouble getting information from her. Even if she was trustworthy, as Duo claimed, she hadn't had any training. She wouldn't be able to endure the long sessions of torture and would leak their whereabouts and identities to the enemy. Information they couldn't afford to disclose.

With a clench of his jaw, he knew what he had to do. Take matters into his own hands and make sure that all they sacrificed would not be ruined. At that moment, at the risk of losing a war comrade and as close to a friend as he's ever had, Heero swore that he would personally eliminate her if she came in contact with the enemy.

With a shake of his head, he located the wrench he had discarded earlier and once again settled down to the task before him.

'No more room for distractions, Yuy.'

((Super short, but I'm just getting back into the groove. Sorry about the long wait.))


End file.
